


Вальгалла

by TModestova



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester-centric, Dean-Centric, Dean-language, Gen, Hunter Retirement, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Snippets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TModestova/pseuds/TModestova
Summary: На небесах не уготовано место для Дина, нашего дорогого усопшего в 95 лет в окружении десятка внуков. Это не его дорога.





	Вальгалла

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Valhalla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258321) by [sweetheartdean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartdean/pseuds/sweetheartdean). 



> Авторизованный перевод.  
> Эпиграф добавлен переводчицей: 'He does not deserve the light, he deserves peace,' Levi said in a sorrowful voice.  
> Cover for: https://cloud.mail.ru/public/2rb2/9BJYgy6mV

_— Он не заслужил света, он заслужил покой, — печальным голосом проговорил Левий._

(С) МиМ

* * *

 

Небо залито кровавым заревом. Деревья вокруг страшно высоченные, верхушки намного выше его головы. Где-то в отдалении резко верещит птица.  
Дин встряхивает термос. Жидкость плещется на самом дне — им хватит, чтобы продержаться до наступления темноты. В любом случае потом у них совсем не будет времени на кофе. Он молча предлагает термос Сэму, но тот качает головой.  
— Ненавижу эти пешие охотничьи вылазки, — Дин плотнее укутывается в кожаную куртку от поднимающейся вечерней прохлады. — Ну почему поганые кровососы обязательно живут в лесу, а?  
— Не знаю, — Сэм отводит прилипшие пряди со лба. — Мне нравится. Все эти тварюшки вокруг. Плюс воздух — дышится легко, а не как на шоссе 66 {1}.  
— Тебе нравится в лесу из-за белочек? — фыркает Дин. — Чел, ну ты чудила.  
— Дело не в белочках...  
Пауза.  
— Дело в... Ну не знаю. Напоминает, что жизнь можно почувствовать и без толпы людей вокруг.  
Сэм закидывает голову, глядит в небо. Дин следует его примеру. Первые бледные звездочки прокалывают темно-сиреневый занавес у них над головами.  
— Очень глубоко для меня, братан.  
— Я просто так. Иногда думаю, что было бы классно взять и просто уйти с радаров, залечь на дно и жить в лесу.  
— Ага, и ты сдернешь назад к цивилизации, как только у тебя кончатся твои шампуни для разглаживания кудрей.  
Дин поднимает палочку и рассеянно чертит по мягкой земле под ногами. Смайлик, потом пенис. Сэм хмыкает.  
— И еще в лесу чертова прорва жуткой ползучей дряни. Как та, что мы ждем прямо сейчас.  
— Ладно. Лес побоку, но ты хочешь когда-нибудь остановиться? — Сэм откидывается назад, опирается на поваленное дерево, на стволе которого устроился Дин.  
— Как сделал ты? — Дин бросает взгляд на Сэма, проверяя, хватит ли у парня порядочности выглядеть хотя бы чуточку виноватым за его дурацкую выходку с колледжем. Не хватило.  
Дин делает глоток из термоса.  
— Ты же знаешь, я собираюсь назад, когда мы найдем отца, — говорит Сэм, мягко, как будто старается незаметно уговорить Дина двинуться в ту сторону, куда хочет Сэм. Как когда-то он хватал Дина за руку и тянул, потому что там же продают сахарную вату, Дин, пожа-а-а-а-алуйста? Пожалста-пожалста-пожалста! — Ты мог бы пойти со мной. Уйти на покой. Ты совершил достаточно, Дин. Мы достаточно заплатили.  
Дин уклончиво мычит. Такое чувство, будто они говорили об этом сто раз. Сэму не нравится такая жизнь, и он хочет хлопнуть дверью. А Дин не питает каких-то иллюзий, что жизнь вроде той, что они ведут, позволит кому-то вырваться. К примеру, вот Сэм вышел из игры, а потом все равно его втащили обратно. Если Дин попытается выбраться с ним, кончится тем же самым.  
Не сказать, чтобы его привлекало такое будущее.  
— Бросай, пока твоя пруха не закончилась. Сердечная недостаточность для тебя слишком легкое предупреждение? — если Сэм будет так хмуриться каждый раз, он быстро заработает мрачные морщины между бровей на по-детски свежем лице.  
Дин слушает, как Сэм говорит, со вселенской усталостью. У них раньше был этот разговор, и будет снова, и всякий раз Дин отбивается от Сэма одинаковым «нет, жаль, не могу, ты должен понимать». Как заведённые.  
Он уже открывает рот, чтобы произнести Сэму очередное «нет, спасибо, в другой раз», но тут его прерывает шорох крадущихся шагов. Дин хлопает Сэма по плечу и достает пистолет. Когда вокруг столько опасностей, как может мужчина повесить свою пушку на стену и сказать: «Хватит; что бы ни было, я свое отстрелял»? Если Сэм может — здорово, флаг в руки.  
Но Дин не такой. На небесах не уготовано место для него, дорогого нашего усопшего в 95 лет в окружении десятка внуков. Это не его путь. И никогда не будет.  
Небо полно звезд.  
Он идет что есть сил к гребаной Вальгалле.  
(И проходит этой ночью впри-ти-роч-ку, что соответствует курсу. В любом случае, Сэм снес бошку сволочному ублюдку как раз вовремя).

 

***

Если он хочет подцепить кого-нибудь из этого сомнительного бара, ему лучше поторопиться. Приближается закрытие, и выбор становится невелик. Наверное, это к лучшему — у него нет дома, куда можно привести девушку на вечер. Сэм спит в мотеле, пока Дин здесь страдает над выпивкой. А в «Детке»... ну, по ощущениям, сегодня он просто не в состоянии сложиться, как карманный ножик.  
А может, просто в состоянии нестояния.  
Дин подбирает с псевдомраморной крышки бара и запихивает в рот картошку-фри, оставляя следы соуса на столе. Все равно что жевать мел.  
Вой слабый, похож больше на звон в ушах, чем на что-то другое. Слабый, но безошибочный.  
Гончие или его прОклятая душа даже не дают Дину повеселиться напоследок. «Детка» больше не даст вдохнуть запах своей кожи и масла. Острая жареная картошка рассыпается пеплом у него на языке. Секс, ну... давайте прямо скажем: «последняя попытка вздрочнуть» — в равной степени расстроил и разочаровал.  
По крайней мере, виски все еще хорош.  
— Эй, мужик, еще разок.  
В ответ на его взмах бармен доливает в стакан. Однако Дин знает это выражение. Очень хорошо знаком с этим взглядом украдкой «а не стоит ли выкинуть парня?» Может, даже чересчур хорошо знаком. Но не осталось времени и места, чтобы раскаяться или протрезветь, в комнате, полной адскими гончими.  
Блядство, если бы Сэм не был так адски (ха!) уперт, чтоб до последней минуты искать какую-нибудь фиговину, которая удержит душу брата от пламени, Дин взял бы его с собой в Вегас и они бы оторвались там по полной. Он бы развернулся и вычеркнул все пункты своего списка предсмертных желаний за один вечер. Но здесь и сейчас желания умирающих охотников не исполняют.  
И потом, Дин уже загадывал желание год назад. Он даже выпустил собственную свечу, чтобы оно сбылось.  
Что есть, то есть.  
Такие дела, как говорил Воннегут. Он умрет, как жил, в каком-то засранном мотеле, сражаясь до последней капли крови. На кутеже со шмарами и коксом в Лас-Вегасе, на одном из Великих озер, умереть красиво, обнимая своих любимых, проливающих слезы, — всё это не для Дина Винчестера.  
Сэм был дураком, думая, что они смогут уйти из дела вместе. Дин был бы дураком, думая, что Сэм собирается уйти из дела, как только Дин погибнет.  
— Ты в порядке, парень? Выглядишь, как будто кто-то прошелся по твоей могиле {2}, — бармен. Вероятно, хочет выкинуть его вежливо и культурно или типа того.  
— Ты и половины не знаешь, — Дин поднимает взгляд. Костяшки пальцев на стакане белеют от хватки.  
Кожа бармена сползает с него, срывается полосками плоти, обнажая переплетение мускулов под ней. Одно из его глазных яблок вращается в орбите, как беличье колесо, другое, как оливка в мартини, проколото коктейльной шпажкой.  
Дин вскидывается.  
Мигом позже бармен снова полностью человек. М-м-мать, Дин, должно быть, отключился на секунду. Он делает еще один глоток, чтобы успокоить нервы.  
На вкус как вода.  
Дин все равно оставляет щедрые чаевые. С собой в могилу деньги он не унесет.  
Следующая выпивка у него будет, когда Сэм обольет его горючим.

***

Из ресторана пять выходов.  
Первый — через главную дверь. Высокую, тяжелую и реально узкую. В случае паники людей просто раздавит там, когда они попытаются выйти и создадут пробку.  
Второй — через пожарный выход, обозначенный красным знаком EXIT над ним. Довольно большой, но ведет к узкой, длинной улице, вдоль которой нет укрытий. Значит, придется бежать со всей дури, если намерен отвлечь врагов от атак издалека хотя бы погоней.  
Третий — через заднюю дверь кухни. Не сработает, если монстр невидим или хорошо сливается с окружением.  
Четвертый — через эти высокие окна. Они закрыты, так что он должен выстрелить в стекло или разбить его стулом или вон тем огнетушителем. В любом случае, это бардак, повсюду осколки... нет, если он сумеет избежать этого.  
Пятый — через крышу и...  
— Дин? — встревоженный голос Лизы прорезает дымку. — Дин!  
Он поднимает глаза и смотрит на них. На Лизу в белой майке с вырезом точно такой глубины, что определенно заставил бы его истекать слюной, если б это было еще вчера — до дня, который начисто расколол его жизнь на до и после. На Бена, который смотрит на него очень смущенно и немного недоверчиво, но Дин не может за это винить пацана. Кто бы не насторожился, когда на твоем пороге образуется какой-то растерзанный войной кобелина, и твоя мама подбирает его по доброте своего неумеренно большого сердца?  
— Все хорошо, — говорит Лиза мягким, как пух, голосом. Не надо бы ей такого говорить. Даже хоть Люцифера и нет, по ночам происходит все то же самое. Дин каждый вечер и каждое утро проверяет полоски соли. По всему дому он запрятал сигилы, нарисованные чернилами, нацарапанные пером, начерченные собственной кровью. Держит пистолет под подушкой, держит нож в ботинке.  
Но никаким способом он не может защитить Лизу и Бена от самой опасной вещи в доме — себя. Вероятнее всего, из-за него прямо к ним в дом явится затаивший обиду оборотень или вампир со старыми счетами. Он почти слышит горловой рык, складывающийся в слова: «Ты убил мою семью, ублюдок, — я вымещу горе на твоей». Они ужасны, но не изобретательны, эти монстрячьи главари. Не выдумают ничего, что бы могло удивить парня, у которого эти демоны тридцать лет в кишках сидели, а потом он подкинул посторонним людям еще одного — себя самого.  
А двое посторонних были беззащитными мирными жителями, достаточно добрыми (и глупыми), чтобы впустить к себе живую бомбу.  
Каждый мужчина должен посадить дерево, построить дом и воспитать ребенка, верно? Или как-то типа того. Дин сделал все это в обратном порядке: воспитал ребенка, когда сам был маленьким, восстановил их дом на колесах из хлама и винтиков после аварии и посадил дерево вместе с Беном несколько недель назад.  
На деревце нет мемориальной таблички, да в любом случае никто в округе, кроме Дина, не помнит парня, в честь которого он посадил этот росток. Фигня неимоверная, конечно, но всякий раз, когда он занимается какой-то ерундой на заднем дворе — а Лиза просит его все время, явно хочет, чтоб он был занят, — он проводит чересчур много времени около этого саженца, которому предстоит когда-нибудь стать огромным дубом. Проверяет, достаточно ли он получает воды, не едят ли его жучки, не сушит ли солнце.  
Дико глупо. Целый хренов лес не даст комфорта и утешения парню, запертому в ловушке в распротемнейшем углу ада вместе с самим дьяволом. Это деревце просто удовлетворяет эгоистичную потребность Дина утешиться после всего случившегося, мол, смотри, Сэмми, я не забыл о тебе.  
Он никогда не говорил Бену и Лизе, в честь кого это дерево.  
Он никогда не говорил ни слова о своих полуночных звонках на автоответчик Бобби, о почти наркотической ломке без охоты — еще один бой, еще одно дело, еще одна победа, мне надо, мне надо, мне надо это! Бобби ответил только один раз: «Не дури, паря, у тебя там жизнь идет на всю катушку, я больше тебе не звоню, тупой ты балбес», и слово свое держит. Дин из-за игнорирования Бобби наполовину расслабился, наполовину разозлился. В любом случае, единственный звонок от Бобби — это вдвое больше того, что он получил в ответ на свои молитвы Кастиэлю. То есть nada {3}. Пшик.  
Даже «Детка» укрыта в гараже брезентом, как смертным саваном. Она была построена не для мирной жизни с яблочными пирогами, она выстроена для скорости и ярости.  
События здесь движутся медленно, растягиваясь, как изжеванная резинка. Эпохи уходят на то, чтобы сделать что-нибудь. Сосед через дорогу целыми неделями красит деревянный штакетник новым оттенком белого, посвежее, начиная и останавливаясь. Дин подумывает закончить эту траханую живопись сам, раз тот едва ковыряется.  
Его старая жизнь рассыпалась. Пыль на ветру. Ему лучше пошевеливаться, прежде чем оно всё подомнет и его тоже.  
— Ты сначала поешь или сначала возьмешь свой подарок? — с улыбкой спрашивает он Бена. Пацан только что закончил... что-то закончил, в памяти Дина провал, сука, прямо на этом самом месте. Здесь важно то, что Бен закончил очень хорошо.  
(Кое-кто другой был круглым отличником каждый год, а высшей точкой их праздника было, когда Дин ерошил ему волосы и называл ботаном).  
— Сначала подарок, если можно, — теперь Бен в нетерпении. Дин подталкивает коробку через стол. Бен разрывает подарочную упаковку, продираясь внутрь, и его лицо тут же разочарованно вытягивается — слегка, потому что он вежливый мальчик и изо всех сил старается показать, что он не огорчен, когда на стол выпадает DVD-диск.  
— «Искатели потерянного ковчега»? — говорит Бен и едва удерживается, чтобы по-ребячески не надуть губы.  
— Твоя мама сказала мне, что ты никогда не видел это кино. Это огромный пробел в твоем знании классических фильмов про крутых парней, молодой человек, — Дин стучит по этикетке около лица Харрисона Форда. — Когда я был в твоем возрасте, — пипец как звучит, его голова седеет прямо на глазах, — это был мое любимое кино. Я смотрел все серии снова и снова. Он здорово научил меня, как быть героем.  
Но все фильмы, какие он видел, не научили Дина, как жить после того, как вызвали на поклон и свет погас. После того, как спас мир — что дальше? После того, как пошли титры, что предполагается делать герою?  
Особенно если кино кончилось трагедией в шесть футов и четыре дюйма.  
— Думаю, потом мы его посмотрим, — Бен все же ухмыляется. Скроил невинную мордашку, волосы торчат во все стороны.  
Дин глядит не на него, а мимо.  
Метод номер шесть, чтобы уйти со сцены: неуклюже объявить: «Э-э, в туалет», пойти и плескать холодной водой на лицо, пока не начнет колоть.  
В любом случае, линкорам никогда не следует ржаветь в спокойствии безопасного порта.

***

— Поговори со мной, — бормочет Сэм, хватаясь за простыни. Бусина пота стекает по его лбу и тает в наволочке. — Дин? Ты должен поговорить со мной, чувак, пожалуйста... — Он дрожит, как мокрый щенок. Дин смотрит на часы. Слишком рано для следующего коктейля из таблеток. Они мало чем помогают, но иногда Сэм все же уплывает в неглубокий сон.  
Дин ломает голову в поисках темы разговора. Все, что он может выдумать: «Какая бестолочь не мочит зубную щетку _перед_ тем, как положить зубную пасту?», но это точно не подходит для захватывающей беседы.  
— Э, круто же, что мы теперь тут живем, правда? — Дин оглядывается. — Ты все еще не устроил себе комнату, старик. Как только закончишь эти испытания, мы должны забацать в твоей комнате такой какой-то «Квартирный вопрос» {4}. Покрасим стены, может, добавим новую мебель. Картинки развесим. Реально перевернем все, знаешь? Сделаем здесь дом.  
— Это вовсе не дом, — говорит Сэм ломким голоском. — Это подземный бункер. А не «Домик в прерии» {5}.  
— Ну да, это еще не похоже на дом. Потому что он пока еще обставлен случайными прохожими дядьками из пятидесятых. Я чувствовал себя захватчиком, пока не декорировал заново свою комнату.  
— И что, хочешь переделать мою комнату тоже? — Сэм слабо улыбается. — Никогда не держал тебя за типа интерьерного декоратора.  
— Я полон сюрпризов, — поддразнивает Дин, откидываясь на спинку стула у кровати, и дерево несчастно скрипит под его весом. — Не думай, что я тебе ее просто заново украшу. Тебе надо сделать это самостоятельно, чувак. Святилище салата в этом углу, постер Рио {6} здесь, постер Винса Винсенте в тугих золотых штанах вон там...  
— Как же я тебя ненавижу, — смех Сэма переходит в кашель, который сотрясает все его исхудавшее тело, пока он прижимает бумажный платок ко рту. Сэм комкает его в руке, как только отнимает от губ, но все равно — Дин замечает красное пятно, прежде чем Сэм успевает его выкинуть.  
— Мы освободим одну из комнат. Вместо нее сделаем игровую. Я предлагаю настольный футбол {7}, хороший плоский экран на стену, может, PlayStation, чтобы я мог надрать тебе задницу в этих файтингах.  
Сэм сопит, вероятно, не соглашаясь, но иначе ничем не возражает. Его лицо почти сливается с пожелтевшей подушкой. Блядь, если бы только Дин распорол брюхо адской гончей взамен... Он мог бы справиться, будь у него лихорадка и дрожь. Он не может справиться со всем этим.  
— А потом мы возьмем гриль для улицы и будем закатывать вечеринки с барбекю. Всю выпивку в складчину, все время, — Дин промокает полотенцем покрытое потом лицо брата. Сэм погрузился слишком глубоко, чтобы сделать это самому, и лишь хныкает в полубессознательном тумане. Сэм не может его сейчас услышать, но Дин все равно продолжает болтать: — Мы пригласим всю команду: Каса, Чарли, Кевина, Гарта, Джоди... Могли бы еще поставить пару колец для баскета. Хотя у команды, в которой будешь ты, будет несправедливое преимущество.  
Сэм не реагирует. Глаза затянуты поволокой, изо рта вырываются тяжелые вздохи. Он совсем разбит. И ему становится хуже, не лучше.  
— Мы захлопнем ад — ты захлопнешь ад, — и у нас не будет других причин для беспокойства о мире, чувак. Может, мы будем охотиться за привидениями по выходным. Но, насколько я понимаю, мы завяжем. Кончим дело.  
Дин подтягивает одеяло Сэма повыше. И только он собирается встать, уйти и дать брату поспать прерывистым больным сном, как Сэм смотрит на него с большей ясностью, чем выказывал за последние дни.  
— У нас все будет хорошо? — спрашивает он. Голос маленького мальчика прорывается из-под взрослого вида лохматого йети.  
— У нас все будет хорошо, — эхом отзывается Дин. — Я уже различаю финиш, Сэм.  
— Я тоже его вижу. — Может, Сэм любуется очагом у них на заднем дворе, может, прохлаждается в тенечке при адской испепеляющей жаре. Дин даже готов купить туда эти дурацкие плетеные кресла, сидеть на которых буквально больно заднице, если им пришлют парные.  
Дин прижимает руку ко лбу Сэма.  
Сэм уже пылает, хотя на виду ни одного костра.

***

  
— Какие три способа убить гуля? — Дин задает вопрос и наносит удар одинаково. Клэр ныряет под его руку, косичка просвистывает в воздухе.  
— Э... — мямлит она, делая шаг назад, Дин с укоризной качает головой. Он вторгается в пространство, которое она освободила для него.  
— Неверный ответ. Давай попробуем такой пример: люди получают странные звонки от своих мертвых близких, чтоб те явились как можно быстрее. На кого охотишься?  
Клэр блокирует следующий выпад и ухитряется нанести сильный удар ему в плечо. По крайней мере, она не ленилась тренироваться... чего явно нельзя сказать про ее учебу.  
— Э-э-э... мстительный дух?  
От ее резкого толчка Дин оступается и подается назад. Ёпта, она быстрая. Использует свою подвижность и прёт очертя голову вперед по кочкам. Он впечатлен.  
— Может, и да, но больше похожа крокотта. — Он откашливается и продолжает: — Адские псы. Ублюдки невидимы. Как ты их разглядишь?  
— Очки, промытые святым елеем? — спрашивает Клэр, на лице отражается задумчивость. Пока она отвлеклась, Дин хватает ее за косичку и сильно дергает, так что голова попадает в зажим к нему под мышку.  
— Довольно близко, но пролёт. Game over.  
Клэр с негодующим фырканьем сдается.  
— Что за дерьмо! — возмущается она. — Ты здоровенный сильный мужик и даже не играешь по-честному? Схватил меня за волосы? Охренел? Это вообще против правил спарринга.  
— Правила вылетели в трубу со свистом, когда ты решила стать охотником, — Дин качает головой. — Ты собираешься участвовать не в женской лиге кикбоксинга. Кто-нибудь из твоих противников будет здоровенным сильным мужиком и играть по-грязному. Тебе нужно быть быстрее, чем сейчас. Умнее их. И тебе нужно вызубрить свои уроки так, чтобы дать правильный ответ, если я разбужу тебя в два ночи, поняла?  
— Тебе известно, есть такая фича, интернет называется? Я могу просто все в нем посмотреть. Там есть архивы, созданные охотниками, если знаешь, где искать. Так что я...  
— Интернет — да, зашибись. Но если ты застряла вне сети и вне зоны доступа и поняла, что твой мстительный дух на самом деле баньши, что ты будешь делать, если не знаешь всех наших сведений наизусть, а?  
— Ёшкин. Я учила, чес-слово. Просто там слишком много, — Клэр ворчит, складывая руки на груди. — Отстой.  
— Это не отстой! — откликается негодующий Сэм с капота «Детки», откуда он тихо наблюдал за уроком. Дин надеется, что молчание означает одобрение, а не немое осуждение.  
— Исследования — тощища, чувак. Я стоял на этом, стою и стоять буду, — Дин вздыхает. — Но еще и дико важно. Не у каждого есть надежный ботан-корефан, как у меня, верно?  
Она явно все еще кипит и дымится. Но вот это самое ты и получаешь, если просишь советов у ветеранов. Клэр работает потрясно для новичка с еле-еле годом охоты за плечами, но он не может спустить ее с поводка, погладив по головке: «Молодец, деточка!» Это жесть. И всегда была жесть. Такова жизнь.  
— Никто не обещал, что будет легко, — говорит Дин наконец. — Но это важное дело. Если ты не думаешь, что можешь вытянуть его, иди лучше бургеры переворачивать или типа того.  
— Ты и все остальные должны благодарить отличных ребят, которые переворачивают тебе бургеры, Дин, — мистер Сарказм тут как тут со своими мелкими подколками.  
— А я сказал, что это плохая работа? Я ее уважаю, и давно. Но если ты запорешь бургер, ты можешь просто выкинуть его. Если ты запорешь охоту, невинные люди могут умереть. Ты можешь умереть. Твой партнер может умереть. Так что делай охеренно или нахер не делай.  
— Итак, как это будет? — говорит он, наконец-то чуть улыбнувшись.  
— Сделаю охеренно.  
Клэр задирает голову так быстро, что ее бейсболка чуть не сваливается с головы. В упор встречает взгляд Дина.  
— Тогда марш освежи свои знания, пока не поздно, тебе ясно?  
— Есть, сэр, — отвечает она, и ответ звучит саркастично, за исключением того, что это не сарказм.

 

***

Они закидывают Клэр назад в дом Джоди. Несколько миль спустя Дин ощущает на себе взгляд Сэма. Выдыхает и расслабляется — он предчувствовал, что будет разговор, еще до того, как отъехали.  
— Ты думаешь, я был чересчур суров. Чересчур наш папа, — взгляд Дин перебегает с Сэма на дорогу, затем обратно — вечный маятник в движении. — Знаешь, со своими невинными телячьими глазками ты можешь сыграть хорошего копа против отвратного меня.  
— Нет. Я так не думаю. Я думаю, ты делал правильно, — Сэм потягивается, насколько ему позволяет внутреннее пространство машины. — Папа был кое в чем прав. Здесь нельзя лакировать. Охота не развлечение и не игрушки.  
— Не знаю. Мы-то развлекаемся. Время от времени. Помнишь, как ты достал мне ту радужную пружинку? А я достал тебе клоунскую фигурку. А когда ты был покрыт блестками с головы до пяток? Стопудово, все мотели по 35-му шоссе все еще отчищают свои ванные от тех блесток, чувак. Ох, старик, это ж был улёт.  
— Можно было бы и без клоуна, но да, это было классно, — Сэм морщит нос. — А как насчет того, когда мы прикалывались друг над другом? С этим, как его... — Он щелкает пальцами. — Это был тульпа, верно?  
— Бля, да, это был тульпа, — Дин шлепает по рулю. — Помнишь, когда мы влезли в ролевую игру? Я еще должен был вести отряд в боевку. Это было, когда мы работали над делом с...  
Он опускает взгляд, его хорошее настроение испаряется прямо на глазах.  
— ...с Чарли, — заканчивает Сэм. — Именно потому тебе должно быть тяжело с Клэр, Дин. Мы потеряли слишком многих.  
— Мы потеряли их не потому, что они были недостаточно хороши. Они оказались впутаны, просто потому что подвернулись. — Дин закусывает нижнюю губу. — Не могу радоваться на всех этих детишек-охотников, когда знаю, что они могут стать трупами еще до конца года.  
— Дин, — сейчас Сэм говорит мягче, своим патентованным целительным, как куриный супчик для души, голосом. — Если кто-то реально хочет стать охотником, ты не сможешь отговорить его. Не отговорил папу. Не отговорил нас. Иногда люди, которые видят мир, каким он есть на самом деле, не могут закрыть на это глаза. Все, что мы можем сделать, — быть честными насчет этой работы и что она влечет за собой.  
Наверное, ему следовало включить музыку.  
— С другой стороны, нам нужна вся помощь, какую мы можем получить. Поскольку мы уже на пределе. И в один прекрасный день... я думаю, я захочу бросить.  
— Я нет, — отрезает Дин, сцепив зубы.  
— Ты нет?  
— В смысле, да. Но мы не сможем. С миром всегда что-то идет наперекосяк. Или с одним из нас. Или с обоими.  
— Может, когда-нибудь не будет.  
— Ха! — Дин встряхивает головой. — Парень, считаю, может помечтать.  
— А передать свою мудрость следующему поколению? — Сэм снова дразнит. — Ты хороший учитель.  
— Я учил лучшего, — парирует Дин.  
«Импала» мчит по дороге, целясь прямо в закат. Педаль газа — в пол!

***

— Ты, я, Кас, ноги в песке, парочка этих коктейлей с маленькими зонтиками, — Дин водит рукой в воздухе, притворяясь, что рисует картину. — Подходящие гавайские рубашки, само собой. И гавайские девушки, — добавляет он мечтательным голосом.  
Сэм хмыкает недоверчиво.  
— Ты говоришь об отставке? Ты?! — переспрашивает он, удивленный.  
— Да. Если бы мир в безопасности, да, бля, мы бы ушли на покой. Если не на кого охотиться, нам определенно пришлось бы.  
Сэм ничего не отвечает на революционное заявление Дина, и тот резко оборачивается, чтобы спросить: «А? Ну чо? Разве плохо звучит?», но кончается тем, что останавливается намертво, и его планы выхода на пенсию забыты.  
Сэм все еще стоит на месте, с протянутой рукой и полуоткрытым ртом, глаза остекленели и расфокусированы — статуя посреди коридора бункера.  
— Со мной лучше не страдать херней, — бормочет Дин, уже зная, что это не Сэм. Это жестокая шутка, а Сэм какой угодно, но не жестокий. Дин обходит вокруг брата, машет рукой перед глазами, приглядываясь, есть ли какие-то признаки узнавания. Сэм застыл.  
— Сэмми? — окликает он, наконец-то как следует испугавшись. Вокруг внезапно настала гробовая тишина. Он не слышит ни обычного гула старых труб бункера, ни чего-то еще. Приглушенная болтовня из командного пункта тоже замерла. Ни звука, кроме его собственного голоса и шагов.  
— Чувак, просыпайся давай, — Дин хватает Сэма за плечо, и оно подается, трескается под его пальцами, будто он надломил полую фарфоровую статуэтку. Дин вздрагивает от ужаса.  
Куски и обломки клетчатой фланельки Сэма сыплются из его пальцев.  
Скол из плеча распространяется дальше, как яд по венам, трещины вьются через тело Сэма, сползают по ногам через ботинки и растекаются по полу. Когда стена начинает трястись, Дин падает наземь, закрывая голову руками. Как раз вовремя — через секунду все взрывается.  
Он ждет, что в итоге они будут погребены под обломками, потому что земля рушится и падает на них, но после начального разлета осколков — больше ничего.  
Трава колет ему предплечья и пояс, когда он выдирается из-под глыб. Дин открывает глаза и видит невъебенную уйму пустоты. Его глаза медленно приспосабливаются к темноте — или, может, постепенно становится светлее. Оказывается, он на пятачке травы с парой деревьев и прудиком. Пятачок, кажется, светится сам собой изнутри, потому что вокруг все черным-черно. Черное небо. Черный отблеск в пруду. Тьма закручивается по краям ярко освещенной травы.  
И жемчужиной в короне посреди всего этого — закрытая дверь, стоящая в середине светлой полянки. Можно было бы предположить, что у нее должны быть стены, но эта дверь была отвязно самостоятельной.  
Дин дотрагивается ладонью до полотна двери — теплое и мягко пульсирует, как биение сердца. Долбаный глюк.  
— Очешуеть. Я умер, — говорит он вслух. — Опять.  
— Точно наоборот. Ты наконец-то жив. Ты наконец-то нашел свое предназначение, — жесткий голос раздается прямо позади него. Дин резко разворачивается и обнаруживает лицом к лицу Джона Винчестера. Именно такого, как Дин запомнил в день его смерти.  
Тогда Джон казался таким взрослым. Таким усталым. Почти старым.  
Теперь... Собственное отражение в зеркале с каждым днем все больше и больше напоминает Дину отца.  
— Папа? — наконец спрашивает он. Раз уж бункер мог самопроизвольно взорваться, то он может легко наткнуться на отца в свежеполученной потусторонней жизни.  
— Жаль разочаровывать, — говорит голос Джона, и темнота мгновенно вспыхивает, когда шесть пар крыльев разворачиваются из его спины, взлетают выше любых деревьев и небоскребов, которые когда-нибудь видел Дин, самая верхняя пара почти что пробивает небо.  
— Михаил, — Дин гневно сверкает глазами. — Ну да, ясен день. Я сказал «да», а ты кинул меня в ту же минуту, как Люцифер упал на пол.  
— Ты не можешь сказать, что был удивлен, — отвечает Михаил, сворачивая крылья обратно. В воздухе зависают искорки послесвечения. — Это было неминуемо, Дин. Какие соглашения важнее, чем судьба?  
— О, судьба? Подходящее оправдание!  
— Судьба, предназначение, рок, фатум — зови как хочешь. Ты мой истинный сосуд. Было неизбежно предначертано, что ты дашь согласие мне... или какой-то версии меня.  
— Так что все это было? Ты типа подсматривал за главными сценами моей жизни? Не мог выбрать, по крайней мере, моменты, когда мне было повеселее?  
— Я просто напоминал тебе, чего вы годами хотели, — руки Михаила оказываются на плечах Дина, поворачивая его к двери. — Вы хотели мира.  
— Эй, а кто не хочет?  
— Разница в том, что ты можешь получить его, — сейчас Михаил дышит ему в самое ухо. Дин старается уклониться. — Ты выполнил для небес великую службу. И я решил — ее следует вознаградить.  
Дин, спотыкаясь, делает пару шагов вперед, получив от Михаил поощрительный толчок:  
— Открывай.  
Дин считает, что следовало бы сказать «нет», но ведь он уже согласился на все-про все. Какая жопа теперь может случиться? Он берется за теплую ручку и рывком распахивает дверь.  
Внутри озеро. Высокие деревья. Доки. Причал. Ведро. Рыбацкая удочка. Прежде чем Дин может по-настоящему осознать картинку, поверхность за дверью рябит, вид меняется.  
Лиза, одетая для прогулки в парке, держит бейсбольную перчатку. Бен, уже подросший, высокий, ярко улыбающийся ей, с корзинкой для пикника в руках. Девчушка в форме Младшей лиги {8}, c косичками, закрученными в поросячьи хвостики, оборачивается, чтобы увидеть Дина в дверях. Ее веснушчатое личико светлеет от радости, прежде чем еще одна рябь уничтожает и эти образы тоже.  
Мэри, Джон, Сэм и Джесс — все сидят вокруг обеденного стола. Рябь. Стрип-клуб, полный великолепных женщин на высоких каблуках, одна из которых вливает виски в тяжелый стакан. Рябь. Униформа пожарного, сложенная на стуле. Рябь...  
— Это ж нехило смахивает на рай, а? — Дин заставляет себя отвести глаза. Кажется, он оказался всего лишь в дюйме от входа. Он делает большой шаг назад, просто на всякий случай.  
— Нет. В раю ты переживаешь то, что ты уже видел. Самые счастливые моменты. Честно говоря, Дин, твоя жизнь, кажется, состоит из немногих счастливых моментов, — Михаил неодобрительно цыкает, как будто это Дин виноват, что жизнь у него была слегка так себе... просто беда. И до сих пор отчасти дерьмовая. Он же еще себя не похоронил. — Но ты воин, который отдал свою жизнь ради высокой цели. Ты будешь жить совершенно новыми воспоминаниями. Все твои желания сбудутся.  
Пауза.  
— То есть это типа джинн.  
— Мир грез ваших джиннов тоже не был счастливым, — Михаил делает пару шагов у него за спиной. Дину придется серьезно выворачивать шею, чтобы оглянуться на этого мужика. Так или иначе, он не может отвернуться от двери. Должно быть, зов пустоты. Должно быть! — Ты сейчас в таком ужасе, что находишься в мире и покое, даже яд джинна не повлиял на тебя так сильно, как должен.  
— Может, это просто потому, что я такой очешуенный, чтобы вестись на эту херь.  
Михаил не удостаивает его ответом на это и снова подталкивает вперед. Дверь уже пылает. Мудаки ангелы со своей любовью к спецэффектам.  
— Ты не почувствуешь там ничего. Больше не будет никакой боли. Больше никакого страха. Разве ты не ужаснулся, когда Сэм распался на части под твоей рукой? Ты никогда не испытаешь этого снова. Фактически...  
Теперь на пороге стоит Сэм. Волосы спутаны, нос облупился от загара, ворот гавайской рубашки съехал набок. За ним ласково плещет океан.  
— Все в порядке, Дин, — говорит он, протягивая открытую ладонь. За его плечом Дин видит Кастиэля, лежащего на пляжном покрывале, лицо поднято навстречу солнечным лучам.  
Волна разбивается о босые ноги Сэма, перелетает через порог, осыпая брызгами лесорубские ботинки Дина.  
Дин берет руку Сэма — мягкая и теплая, ни разбитых костяшек, ни заметных синяков, ни мозолей от копания могил.  
Кастиэль шевелится и садится. Он посылает Дину широкую улыбку, потом машет ему. Это забавно, в самом деле, они когда-то были врагами, но потом, после той роковой ночи, проведенной в охоте за Рафаэлем...  
Глаза Дина широко открываются.  
— Если я войду, — говорит он наконец, — я никогда не проснусь, ага? Даже если Сэм сумеет извлечь тебя, я никогда не очнусь.  
— Дин, я же здесь, — быстро откликается не-Сэм. Дина больше интересует молчание Михаила.  
— Вот что случилось с сосудом Рафаэля, когда мы с Касом нашли его, да? Он был не слишком разрушен, чтобы думать, он был пойман в ловушку в Ла-Ла-ленд своего разума.  
Если он войдет, он не сможет потом бороться против хватки Михаила. Если он войдет, а Сэм его спасет, то получит овощ вместо брата — и на всю оставшуюся жизнь, потому что Сэмми будет нести заботу о нем как крест.  
— Никто не придет, чтобы спасти тебя, Дин. Потому что тебя не от чего спасать. Ты делал, что ты хотел, с первого своего вздоха, — голос Михаила настойчиво подымается. — Это не кара. Это слава.  
Пожатие Сэма все крепче, и теперь он отчетливо тянет Дина к двери. Дин сильнее упирается пятками в землю.  
— С такой-то славой кому нужна кара? — Дин прищелкивает языком и смотрит в упор в мертвые глаза лже-Сэма. Они никогда не понимали их правильно. Тот джинн не понимал, левиафаны не поняли, ни у кого никогда не получалось. И не выйдет.  
Дин сцепляет зубы и выдергивает Сэма из двери. Сэм за секунду бледнеет и в момент, когда его ноги касаются травы, взлетает в клубах дыма.  
— Ах ты оболтус тупой, — И чтоб ему с Люцифером поцеловаться, если прямо сейчас Михаил не выглядит как страшно разгневанный Джон Винчестер. Сердце Дина екает чисто по привычке. — Тебе на блюдечке поднесли спасение, а ты предпочел вышвырнуть его, чтоб закатить истерику. Объясни мне, все люди так удручающе безмозглы или только ты?  
— Мне нравится думать, что во мне есть что-то особенное, — Дин наконец отвернулся от двери.  
— Тебе придется войти рано или поздно. Зачем делать себе хуже?  
— Склонность такая. Потому что боюсь быть счастливым или что-то типа того, ясно, Фрейд?  
— Отсюда нет другого пути. Сэм не придет спасти тебя. Ни один из них не придет спасти тебя. Помнишь Чистилище?  
Губы Дина дрожат.  
— Это было тогда. У меня хорошие шансы.  
— Тебе некуда бежать, — рычит Михаил. Нифигасе, Дин бодрствующий, должно быть, для него реально гемор, и даже больше.  
Дин сует руку в карман джинсов, нащупывая зажигалку. Может, если он подпалит дверь...  
— Не здесь. Это мой мир. Я бы не дал тебе никакого оружия, но уж больно забавно наблюдать, как ты постараешься напасть на меня, — Михаил посмеивается. — Входи. Получи свою награду. Свой покой.  
Но вот в чем дело: Дин не уйдет на покой, пока есть еще чудовища для охоты. Чудовища с когтями, чудовища с черными глазами, чудовища с крыльями и предложениями слишком выгодными, чтобы быть правдой.  
— Я давным-давно выучил, что нельзя верить продавцам, которые излишне настойчивы. Если дело реально хорошее, его бы так жестко не напрягались впаривать.  
Дин корчит нахальную рожу.  
Михаил продолжает твердить, что нет другого выхода, кроме как через эту дверь. Он старается загнать Дина в угол, чтобы вынудить его сделать последний шаг внутрь. Но охотник в первую очередь продумывает все возможные выходы — и еще один. Этому учил его отец.  
Дин долю секунды смотрит в лицо Джона, бросается к краю светлого пятна и прыгает прямо в черное небытие за кромкой. В любом случае, охотники работают и в ночную смену.  
Тьма глотает его целиком.  
— Упрямый болван, — рыкает Михаил. Он тоже заходит в темноту, одно из пылающих крыл почти задевает Дина по лицу. Но он не видит Дина во тьме, хотя они всего в трех футах друг от друга. В какой бы угол своего подсознания Дин ни ускользнул, он хорошо спрятался. Разве что с собаками искать... с адскими мастифами Кроули.  
— Вы, человеки, всегда выбираете самоуничтожение. Вот именно из-за этого всего вам нужен такой, как я, чтобы выволочь вас на свет Истины.  
Дин затаился, и мало шансов, что Михаил может услышать его.  
— Ты мог бы провести вечность в своих грезах. Взамен ты получишь вот это! Пустоту. Ничто. Навсегда. Надеюсь, оно того стоит, Винчестер! Если же твой брат все-таки придет, чтобы попробовать убить меня, будь уверен, я обязательно расскажу ему в подробностях о твоей преданности...  
Дин закрывает глаза.  
— ...прежде чем сверну ему шею.  
Не бывать ангелам хорошими, херувимам трахнутым!  
Михаил уносится прочь, и вскоре пламя его крыльев становится слабой искоркой света где-то вдалеке.  
Нет ни верха, ни низа, вообще никакого ощущения направления. Дин чуть только сделал пару шага из оазиса света, а уже не в состоянии найти дорогу назад, даже если бы захотел.  
Вальгаллу все равно переоценивают. Дайте ему два билета в одну сторону, или она его не интересует.  
Дин трет глаза — кулаками, по-детски, пока не начинает видеть звезды в темноте.  
Сэму лучше очешуенно поторопиться.

 

(С) 2018-07-12, sweetheartdean.  
(С) 28.08.2018, Т.Модестова, перевод.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 шоссе 66 — одна из главных автодорог США, «Главная улица Америки», 4000 км от Иллинойса до Аризоны.  
> 2 «Кто-то прошел по моей могиле», английская поговорка 18 века, восходящая к средневековым суевериям, означает, что говорящий, будучи вполне живым, внезапно почувствовал предсмертную дрожь.  
> 3 ничего — исп.  
> 4 американский сериал по книге Лоры Инглз-Уайлдер.  
> 5 в оригинале: «Домашнее и садовое телевидение» (Home and Garden Television) — американский телеканал о дизайне интерьеров и земельных участков.  
> 6 постер ринг-герл Рио, объявлявшей матчи по рестлингу.  
> 7 Джеи в реале режутся в него двое на двое, вместе с Мишей, как доказывают кадры с вечеринки в Берлине.  
> 8 Младшая лига бейсбола — организация, объединяющая детские бейсбольные команды, преимущественно на юге США.


End file.
